The invention relates to a free-wheel cage ring comprising two annular flanged disks that extend essentially in the radial direction and that are connected to each other to provide the formation of an axial intermediate space and that have, between themselves, a plurality of clamping bodies that are arranged so that they can pivot in the cage ring and that are biased by at least one spring in the coupling sense, wherein the clamping bodies carry out a pivoting motion acting in the decoupling sense against the spring force under the action of centrifugal force. In its axial extent, at least two guide surfaces are allocated to each clamping body, wherein these guide surfaces engage opposite end peripheral regions of the clamping body and guide the clamping body at least in the peripheral direction of the flanged disks.
For the case of clamping body free-wheels with centrifugal-force lifting, it is known that the cage ring rotates with no load together with the free-wheel outer ring, while the free-wheel inner ring is stationary. Here, the clamping bodies are pressed outward by the centrifugal force acting on them, pivoted in the decoupling sense, and therefore lifted from the free-ring inner ring. Here, the clamping body center of gravity is offset relative to the clamping body pivot axis in the peripheral direction so that, when pivoting in the decoupling sense, the center of gravity moved outward. Because the cage ring rotates in sync with the free-wheel outer ring, any wear in the no-load state is excluded, as long as the rotational speed required for centrifugal-force lifting is exceeded. This therefore has considerable importance, because slight material abrasion on the clamping bodies can lead to interrupted functioning due to non-uniform engagement and finally to failure of the free-wheel with dangerous consequences for the operating personnel.
Through DE-A 20 04 457, however, it is also known to lift the clamping bodies in the no-load state not from the inner ring, but instead from the outer ring. This alternative is then required when the free-wheel inner ring rotates in the no-load operation, while the outer ring is stationary. For this purpose, the center of gravity of the clamping body must be displaced relative to the clamping body pivoting axis, such that the pivoting motion in the decoupling sense leads to a lifting of the clamping body from the free-wheel outer ring. Because the support of the clamping body relative to the effect of the centrifugal force can no longer be realized by the outer ring in this case, they are supported, in the known case, on a concentric support ring that is connected with a friction fit to the free-wheel inner ring. This support ring can also be formed by inward-bending bends of the two flanged disks of the cage ring.
As one refinement, it is known through DE 44 43 723 from which the present application originates that two separately produced pockets are allocated to each clamping body in its axial extent, wherein these pockets provide a contact on opposite ends of the clamping body for its guidance. These pockets are typically connected to the flanged disks by welding. At least two guide surfaces that provide contacts on opposite end peripheral regions of the clamping body are allocated on the pockets to each clamping body in its axial extent. These guide surfaces guide the clamping body at least in the peripheral direction of the flanged disks and have a radially inner and also a radially outer break through which the clamping bodies extend to a radially inner or radially outer clamping surface.
One essential feature of a free-wheel cage ring is the axial length of the clamping body clamping surfaces. This is because, with increasing axial length of the clamping surfaces, the maximum torque that can be transferred by the free wheel between the inner and outer parts increases. This applies especially for the radially inner clamping surface, because the Hertzian pressure ratio is less favorable there.